Future transportation is widely believed to be based on a hydrogen economy. Using fuel cells, cars and trucks will no longer burn petroleum and will no longer emit CO2 on the streets since they will use hydrogen as the fuel and the only byproduct is water. However, the reforming process, the main process that is used in today's hydrogen production, still uses petroleum-based products as the raw material and still emits large amounts of CO2. To reduce our society's reliance on petroleum based products and to avoid the emission of CO2 that causes global warming, a renewable method of generating hydrogen must be developed. An electrolysis process using only sunlight and water is considered to be a top choice for hydrogen generation. Such hydrogen fuel is ideal for proton exchange membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) applications since it contains extremely low concentrations of carbon monoxide, which is poisonous to platinum catalysts in PEM fuel cells. However, indirect photo-electrolysis, in which the photovoltaic cells and electrodes are separated and connected electrically using external wires, is not cost-effective. An integrated photoelectrochemical cell (PEC) offers the potential to generate hydrogen renewably and cost effectively.
Several prior inventions and publications have disclosed designs for photoelectrochemical cells. U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,933 (Nozik), U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,147 (Jarrett et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,984 (Grantham), U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,470 (Hetrick), U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,405 (Heller), U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,013 (Figard et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,554 (Gordon), U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,103 (Reichman et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,227 (White et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,850 (Shiepe et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,660 (Goldstein), U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,834 (Roe et al.).
J. R. Bolton “Solar photoproduction of hydrogen: a review”, Solar Energy, 57, 37 (1996).
S. S. Kocha, D. Montgomery, M. W. Peterson, J. A. Turner, “Photoelectrochemical decomposition of water utilizing monolithic tandem cells”, Solar Energy Materials & Solar Cells, 52, 389 (1998).
S. Licht, “Efficient solar generation of hydrogen fuel—a fundamental analysis”, Electrochemistry Communications 4, 790 (2002).
P. K. Shukla, R. K. Karn, A. K. Singh, O. N. Srivastava, “Studies on PV assisted PEC solar cells for hydrogen production through photoelectrolysis of water”, Int. J. of Hydrogen Energy, 27, 135 (2002).
X. Gao, S. Kocha, A. Frank, J. A. Turner, “Photoelectrochemical decomposition of water using modified monolithic tandem cells”, In. J. of Hydrogen Energy, 24, 319 (1999).
R. E. Rocheleau and E. L. Miller, “Photoelectrochemical production of hydrogen: Engineering loss analysis”, Int. J. Hydrogen Energy, 22, 771 (1997).
However, the prior art devices and methods described and disclosed in these above mentioned patents and publications have at least one of the following shortcomings:                the photovoltaic cell does not generate sufficient voltage to split water,        the photovoltaic cell needs an external electrical bias for the electrolysis,        the photovoltaic device will not survive for extended use in the electrolyte due to inappropriate protection,        the photovoltaic device cannot be fabricated using low-cost methods, and        the photovoltaic device does not have potential for high conversion efficiency.        
Therefore, there is a compelling and crucial need in the art for an efficient PEC device that produces hydrogen from water under radiation, does not require external bias due to sufficient voltage, and can be made at low cost.